


A Very Sassy Christmas

by Karategrl80



Series: The Adventures of Moosiel and Friends [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Christmas Fluff, Digital Art, Gen, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Sastiel Dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karategrl80/pseuds/Karategrl80





	A Very Sassy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@Fae-and-Night](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40Fae-and-Night).



I was the Sastiel Secret Santa for @Fae-and-Night on Tumblr, and this is their Gift! Enjoy!

[](https://imgur.com/3xlmouf)


End file.
